User talk:AgentP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Daisy56/Start of Random-ness/AgentP-20100316005705 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 17:46, March 16, 2010 ? i did ask a question and comments were on, (SUP?) was a question which can mean how's your weekend,whats up ect. Adminship Sure!! --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 14:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I like FerbFletcherNo.1's idea for a logo. AgentP 18:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Best MOVIE EVER!!!! Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is AWESOME!!! I have the movie and the umbrella!!! Did you know that it's called Lluvia de Hamburguesas (Hamburger Rain) in Spanish? SNOWBALL!!! YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! --Maximum Ride Hi Sam Sparks, I'm America!!! 23:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) R: Activity Form thingy Hey if theres anything I can do to help I will! just tell me what you want done! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: R: Activity form thingy Sure, you could just do what you and Daisy56 have been doing recently- editing! Also, you could contact users like Ferbluver, J.Severe, American che, Random Kid, etc. to see if they can help create/edit articles and MAKE THE RANDOM-NESS MORE RANDOM!!! Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 21:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Sorry about that. Sorry about not doing that biography for you. I was on vacation and I just came back. I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. That Guy! (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (The JS Wiki) 15:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done! By July 16th (or sooner) you shall have it! That Guy! (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (The JS Wiki) 19:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat You are now a bureaucrat! Congrats! ;) Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Missing Admins I haven't heard from Ferbluver on here for a long time, though I have on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I haven't heard anything from Random Kid at all! Do you think we should categorize them as Missing Admins, or just leave-them-be? 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've Returned... (gasp, gasp) AgentP you won't BELIEVE what I've been through. You see, there's a reason that I haven't been able to edit on this wiki. It's a long story actually. So I guess I won't have time to tell it to you. But I'll get started on that Short Story as soon as I can! You can bet on it! 'Random Kid ( Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 04:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My Horse Um, why did you use Whinny in your away template with out my permission? I've had to defend Larry before but with my own idea for this toon, IT'S NOT OKKAY. Whinny is very special to me. I'll let you use him (Whinn should be the mascot of the Random-ness wiki because he's soooo random. I'll post comics soon.) because you're my bud. Come back soon! Yakko FadhilPF is bullying me. FADDY KEEPS ON DISSING ANIMANIACS AND IS THREATENING TO END RP ONCE HE BECOMES AN ADMIN! JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS MORE PEOPLE IN HIS *CUSS*ING IRC! DO SOMETHING BEFORE MR. PUPPY-BOY (ME) HAS TO BECOME FERBLOVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Yakko For you, brother sibling. A little thank you... for everything. Yakko HELLOOOOOO WAKKO! Hey, brother sibling! Thanks for the note! I don't know why Faddy's cussing at me. I think he doesn't like me much. He'll be our new "special friend". I love your new signature! It speaks the truth! And you also did an excellent job on that picture of me! Have you seen my Coyoteas and Cerb story pitch page? I tried to make it as funny/random as possible! I'm gonna go see if I can catch Faddy in a good mood (Ehhhhh.. I dunno if that's even possible). Well, see you on the blogs bro. I’m Yakko Warner, Super Genius: Yakk to me See What I Have To Yakk About Thankz WakkO!! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56 'Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don't!!]] 22:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Math is hard!! So is that 7 or 4? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Food Math! I can do food math, the answer is 18 right? Oh wait.. no thats not it... Nom Nom! Whats the answer? Nom Nom: ROAR!! Nom Nom says 1. Team Doofenshmirtz 21:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! I will give Nom Nom ( http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nom_Nom ) a taco! Team Doofenshmirtz 21:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Heeey Your back on your AgentP account! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 21:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep :P Team Doofenshmirtz 21:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey The voteing lasted till the 31st for my Beuro nomonation and it is over ^-^ My question now is, Can I be a beuro? I asked Daisy the same question so I guess you can discuss it with her if you need to or whatever.. I also wanted to say thanks for voteing for me! And.. being my ONLY vote XD Team Doofenshmirtz 17:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin Articles I know you made a page where you put it but I cant find it D: Can you link it to me? Team Doofenshmirtz hi hi. so what's the ceramony?16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Jathew's in the house! 16:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)16:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Acually.. Acually.....JK. I'm very random too. I'm the queen of randomness at my school. Ew! Dude don't use that thing! Your cursed with it! *real Zach stops smiling* 22:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) background i made a nice background, do u wanna try it? 16:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'GO DUCKS!!!']] I have a question. Can u give me a list of admins?[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'GO DUCKS!!!']] 05:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) UTube Hey I tryed to sign on to the account that you gave me and it did not work. I think i typed it in wrong. is anything in the password CAPS ? Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 16:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Uber big question Would you be willing to take over the gazzette for a while? I have been really busy with the Glee wiki lately.. Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 04:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Random-ness Wiki is in generally good shape. However it would need 200 non-stub content pages (over 300 bytes) to qualify for a spotlight; right now of the 217 content pages are stubs. Please continue to work on strengthening the content and ask again when you have a few more pages up :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Great job with the content. Please keep an eye on -- a few had crept in there. I'll add you guys to the approved spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) News letter. Do you have any newsletter.Michelpacheo1 18:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Super Random-ness is Dead. Can I Say So? You say that the only reason you made the SRW was the new comment-on-pages thingy. Can I edit the home to declare its dead-ness? I've moved Hi and Meatball over here. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Grand Phineas Patch Here's my code... Contribute to the Wiki every day for... 345+365+3652-266,450+1,000,000-1,000,365=''?'' days. Once you figure this out, don't tell everyone on a blog or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Well Yes and no. I put a page on the Glee Users wiki promoteing it. W13opa is one of my friends from there and the Glee wiki. I dont know who T-Rex is (or ware he came from). Mad Hatter I like hats! 20:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) THEY DO SEEM THEY NEED A NICE CLEAN BUBBLE BATH~! [[User:FadhilPF|'''G650]] [[User talk:FadhilPF|''Guess what? I fell in love with FERB!]] 02:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Story Heh, sorry about not finishing the story... and replying to your message kind of late. I'm been really busy with school and my work on other websites and such, so I haven't had much time to check out the Random-Ness Wiki a lot. I'll see if I can finish it sometime. :) --'J. Severe' (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 00:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I saw that this wiki has been approved to have a spotlight! Congratulations! I was wondering if you could help another wiki that I go to also get a spotlight. Thanks! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Heres a link: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity please help us. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Could you please explain what you mean. And I'm not an admin at that wiki, but I can tell you who is. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor ﻿ MY BADGE! I got a new badge but I didn't see it on my user page.Then when I went to my talk page, it was there. I went back to my user page and it was gone again. Also, I'm trying to get the 25 edits bagde but it just keeps on staying on 19 edits. What's going on? Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious! 12:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!! Hi! Can I edit anything in the wiki? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) New Users You recently asked TD about where new users came from, one of your examples being Tyran Rex. He's from Ben 10 Fan Fiction, which I'm also on. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) How the chicken nuggets do you get R-N wiki on the spotlights? You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ummm....when you said that you were working on "the problem" when you were replying to my comment on Faddy's blog, what was the problem, and what did you do? Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 00:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS The comment I made was a joke. Thanks for telling me that! I thought you told Wikia to get rid of the ad, because I saw not much of the ad today, but your idea was better. Thx! Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 00:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS DON'T USE THE THOUGHT I HAD. PPS I love the Ad! Concern Sorry, forgot my signature. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I meant on your talk page, I never created the page. And anyways... Click here and you'll find out why my eyes are burning. Virus Rules We need to discuss new rules because ours are outdated. Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 03:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ehh I will try to catch you Monday. I cant tonight because it is late (almost 12 here) and I cant go on the IRC Sunday.. Well actually I can try in the afternoon! I will see how that works out Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 04:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Bikini Why did you protect the page bikini? It has practically no content and isn't random at all. ---- Hi! HOBOS R AWSOME Hey, Wakko. I was wondering if you could maybe keep my deviantART account a secret from everyone? Yakko Erm... How do you forward messages on YouTube again? :p ~J. Severe MattRoth I know why you go under the account WakkoWarner, but why do you go around as the account MattRoth? It just makes it confusing. Mr. Grille (contact) 23:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) why was the page for knuckles the echidna deleted?SonicAndKnuckles 23:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I have someone picked out for Adminship. I also picked a backup just in case we picked the same one. Meet me in the IRC later and (if you have yours picked out) we will crown our admins! Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 16:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow Heyy,astonished to meet a person of my age down here! I'm 1999 year,10th February!!! OhMyBadness. The second difference is that I'm Russian. And,by the way,I know the answer to the Phineas question! It's zero,b'cause the other one gets eaten by Ferb,is that right? Yesh,yesh,yesh?!*jumps under your window* Give Loki a taco!!!The Sly-Smith Question Whadda u get from 53 pancakes of 52 get eaten by Phineas. The One You Love To Hate Faddy's Block I just found out that you blocked Faddy a long time ago. What did he do? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat is in Wikia Labs. Could you enable it? Also, why does the wordmark say "I LIKE FLUUBEE BURGERS?" Was there some contest or something that I missed. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC)